


Конец навигации

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Возможно, у Олафа кризис среднего возраста. Возможно, погода в Дриксен способна привести к депрессии. Возможно, он скучает по Вальдесу. Но настроение у Ледяного похоже на замерзшее море. Ротгер хочет разобраться в причинах.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Конец навигации

У северян в этой их столице Вальдесу не нравилось. Длинные ровные улицы, по которым метет, завывая, поземка, мостовые пятисотлетней давности в темно-серой брусчатке, иллюминация в центре города тонет в снежной дымке, мигая смутным лимонно-белым цветом. Люди снуют какие-то серьезные, суровые, будто их выгнали из дому против воли.

Всё это Ротгер наблюдал из окна чистенького, не очень нового автобуса, в котором они с Кальдмеером ехали в пригород. Олаф собирался куда-то, когда его горе-любовник решил объявиться – со всей южной внезапностью. Олаф сидел рядом, в своем прямом сером пальто, такой же прямой и старомодный. И Вальдес обязательно бы поржал над тем, как два адмирала (ладно, один из них вице-адмирал!) едут бок о бок на сиденье автобуса, если б не сумрачное настроение Ледяного. Они почти не говорили. С Олафом творилось что-то. Пришлось даже рвануть из относительного теплого (всё познается в сравнении) Хегсберга – к нему. Теперь из Эйнрехта – непонятно

Оказалось – музей ВМФ под открытым небом. Не стесненный домами, ветер здесь гулял так, что полы застегнутого пальто Кальдмеера захлопали. Ротгеру пришлось сощурить глаза. От края до края видимости тянулось бело-серое, мутное, перерезанное пополам громадами кораблей. Небо, замерзшее море, металлические громадины. Купив в автомате билет (никого не было, даже, кажется, сторожа, Ротгер бы и не подумал платить), Кальдмеер прошел по едва заметной под снегом дорожке и поднялся по железной лестнице на борт флагмана.

\- Они и летом здесь стоят, - пояснил он, - Но раз уж вы здесь, я бы хотел, чтобы вы посмотрели на них сейчас, в конце ноября.

Вальдес посмотрел. Судно было довольно старым, на таких уже не ходили. Его тяжеловесная твердость была вся усыпана вросшими в плоть круглыми заклепками, покрашена слоями асфальтовой краски, которая от дождя, снега и ветра местами потрескалась. На первый взгляд не заметно, но как же это отличается от кораблей, находящихся на ходу. От Астеры в конце-концов.

Вдвоем они прошли вдоль всего борта и вышли на открытое пространство на носу. Идти по статичному кораблю вот так, смотреть с носа, а не из рубки – было совершенно иррационально.

Наклонив голову туда и сюда, Вальдес громко шмыгнул, а потом единым движением запрыгнул на парапет и уселся там, как нахохлившаяся птица. Парапет был холодный, что на раз-два отморозишь задницу, а на Ротгере красовались втянутые спортивные штаны и короткая куртка с плохо намотанным на шею шарфом.

\- Скажите мне словами. Я... простите, может я слепой или глупый, или отвык от вас за несколько месяцев, пока мы не виделись. Но что ... вы видите?

\- Ротгер, я... Создатель, мне так неловко, что вы поехали сюда только потому, что я захандрил, - Олаф сунул руки в карманы пальто, в котором чувствовал себя странно чужим на боевом корабле, помолчал немного, а потом поднял выразительный профиль, - Я вижу неподвижное море. Бурую корку ржавчины на зарубцевавшемся железе. Обвисший истрепанный флаг на фок-матче, который позабыли снять. Мне больно. Я чувствую, что старею, и мечусь каждый раз в тоске, когда заканчивается навигация и я вынужден сойти на берег, - он поднял голову, губы его были сжаты в тонкую жесткую линию, а потом линия эта изогнулась, и по щекам побежали морщинки улыбки, немного грустной, - И я решительно не понимаю, что здесь делаете вы, Вальдес, да еще в этой, прости Создатель, куртке. Вы не вписываетесь в картину.

\- Не хотели меня видеть? – Ротгер глянул выразительно своими птичьими глазами, мол, куда хочу, туда и приезжаю – к вам, особенно. Даже если отпираетесь. Перевел взгляд вперед.

\- Вы полагаете, что величие должно быть постоянно молодым, и никогда - статичным. – Вывел он фразу, к которой Ледяной с удивлением прислушался, - Что вас не устраивает в том, чтобы быть замершим в бесконечности кораблем?

Ветер медленно приподнял его волосы, похожие на водоросли в воде. Казалось, даже свист над ледяной равниной стих.

\- Вам не нравится мысль, что какие-то люди вас рано или поздно спишут? Или просто сама мысль о том, что придется стареть?

\- Я не хочу быть застывшим, Вальдес, - ответил Олаф, чуть сгорбившись и глядя себе под ноги, на изрубцованную ржавчиной палубу, - От стагнации - полшага до смерти и забвения. А я... не хочу. Не хочу - мне хватило сполна той зимы. И мне - страшно. Я не боюсь в этом признаться. Страшно стать бесполезным. Страшно дожить до того мига, когда во мне не будет нужды. А этот корабль... Что? - он вынул ладонь из кармана и со стыдным внутренним трепетом погладит борт, - Он даже не был ни в одном настоящем бою.

Да, конечно, то ли дело века славы морских боев Талиг против Дриксен. Тогда бы пушкой по борту – и никогда бы не познакомились.

Ротгер сложил руки на груди, подняв плечи, и нахмурился.

\- Потому что люди - не корабли, Олаф. А флот поставлен на службу страны, общества. Когда вы состаритесь и не сможете выполнять свои обязанности, ваше место займет более молодой офицер, и в ваших интересах не остаться тем стариком, который не пускает молодежь... – рассуждая, Вальдес покачивал носком, - А то, что службой вы пытаетесь удовлетворить свой душевный голод - только ваше решение, никто и ничто не станет подстраиваться под это.

Ну, может только ты, Ротгер Вальдес со свой глупой влюбленностью…

\- Ох, и радуйтесь, что не воевали, как следует, - закончив мысль, он отвернулся в сторону большого и белого.

\- Вальдес, я полагал, вы обо мне более высокого мнения, - голос Ледяного достиг его как бы сбоку, - Я...не собираюсь вставать ни у кого на пути. Вероятнее всего, после того, как выйду в отставку, буду преподавать в морском училище. - Поколебавшись, протянул руку и коснулся плеча, - Вальдес? Вы злитесь на меня? Ревнуете? - мелькнула та же невеселая усмешка, - Или просто считаете помешанным?

Ротгер не расцепил сложенных ну груди рук, демонстрируя всю свою марикьярскую обидчивость, и ответил с усилившимся акцентом, но вполне бергерской расстановкой слов и приоритетов.

\- Я не могу понять, как у человека, который пестует смирение и принятие, возникают крамольные мысли... Вроде боязни смерти и отставки, ненужности... - он соединил челюсти и скрипел сам для себя зубами, - Преподавайте. Чего вам еще надо. Море всегда перед вами лежать будет, потому что вы друг другу принадлежите.

Олаф ответил тихо:

\- Значит, ревнуете.

Слова его упали, как тяжелые снежные хлопья, снегопад к вечеру замедлился и усилился. Серость вдалеке сгущалась стремительно, световой день был слишком короток.

\- Да. Я стараюсь принимать. Но я не ошибся - вы и впрямь были... слишком высокого мнения обо мне. Считали непогрешимым, а я - оказался обычным человеком. Со слабостями, вызывающими острое неприятие.

Кальдмеер убрал руку, по обыкновению провел пальцами по щеке, глядя куда-то в сторону моря.

\- Зачем вы приехали, Вальдес?

Долго играть драму у Ротгера не выходило, он ответил просто:

\- Я в вас влюблен, только и всего, никакого «слишком высокого мнения», - он откинулся на руки, так, что куртка распахнулась, - ... Если б я знал, зачем пришел в этот мир, не выглядел бы таким - чучелом чайки?

\- Это так... Так глупо, Вальдес, - как будто распахнутая на холоде куртка могла его физически привлекать, Олаф придивинулся ближе, пальцы, будто несколько нерешительно, поймали завиток волос на расхристанном вороте, - Вы влюблены - в кого? И зачем? В адмирала, давно отдавшего сердце волнам. Но ваше сердце, Вальдес - не смейте говорить, что оно не бьется. Пусть вы и чучело... чучело, не удосужившееся даже одеться как следует, прежде чем двигаться к северу - вы - самый живой человек из всех, кого я встречал.

Олаф сдался. Как сдавался в этих отношениях в несчетный раз. Обнял за плечи, потянул на себя, прижимая к груди и пряча от ветра.

\- Если вы и чайка, Ротгер, это значит лишь, что вы тоже - часть моря. И я тоже... люблю вас, - произнес негромко, буднично, будто озвучил давно известный, не подлежащий сомнению факт.

Ротгер распахнул глаза, когда его прижали, но потом устало прикрыл веки, и расплылся в широкой полу-пьяной улыбке.

\- ...Я тоже вас люблю, Олаф. Хоть вы и не часть чего-то для меня. Дурацкий стареющий северянин, которого никто не учил сражаться… с болью?

Олаф немного неловко гладил его по спине, по холодной на ощупь, громко шуршащей куртке, не желая отстраняться, грозясь вместе с Вальдесом упасть за борт, если еще немного навалится своей долговязой фигурой:

\- И не умеющий выражать свои чувства, к тому же. То, что вы чайка, и море... Это совсем не значит, что вы не дороги мне сами по себе. Просто... То, что вы являетесь частью чего-то большего - делает вас еще дороже, - он запнулся, окончательно запутавшись в словах, - Я обидел вас? Обидел, знаю, я... Я старый дурак.

\- Нет, не обидели. Всё хорошо. Да и я понимаю всё, что вы сказали. Мне это даже знакомо. Я могу это почувствовать, - лежа подбородком на прямом широком плече Кальдмеера, Ротгер внезапно стал очень серьезен, - Просто боюсь, что это «большее» - вас у меня заберет.

Оторвав взгляд от моря, Олаф опустил голову и зарылся носом в смоляные вихры. От Вальдеса пахло привычно. Фруктовым шампунем, специями, домом в Хексберге, чудовищным автомобильным ароматизатором. Телом. Теплом.

\- Спасибо вам. Что приехали. Я бы, наверное, так до вечера и простоял на этом корабле. А теперь...- он отклонился и погладил Вальдеса по неприлично прохладой щеке, - Я отвезу вас домой, пока вы окончательно не замерзли.

Ротгер кивнул, а потом откинул голову – и резко оглушительно чихнул, свалившись с парапета – в руки Кальдмееру.


End file.
